In the past, various apparatus and methods have been utilized for assembling components of a prime mover, such as a dynamoelectric machine or electric motor for instance. Of course, in the manufacture of a prime mover, it is necessary that a rotatable assembly thereof, such as a rotor and shaft for instance, be properly aligned both radially and axially with a cooperating stationary assembly, such as a stator for instance, of the prime mover. If radially misaligned, an eccentric air gap between the rotatable and stationary assemblies may result thereby to effect a nonuniform flux path with poor electrical efficiencies and the mechanical deficiency of vibration. If axially misaligned, an undesirably great amount of axial thrust with respect to the rotatable assembly may be produced in the prime mover. One apparatus and method of assembling components of a dynamoelectric machine is illustrated in the following patents, all of which are incorporated herein by reference: U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,170 issued Dec. 31, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,873 issued Aug. 17, 1976; U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,032 issuedSept. 7, 1976; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,725 issued Jan. 25, 1977. These patents also disclose apparatus and and methods for assembling or attaching a component, such as a beam or the like, carried on the stationary assembly to another component, such as an end plate or the like, in which the rotatable assembly is suitably journaled.